Booted to America
by MADDness707
Summary: Bella has lived in France all her life. She moves to Italy, and stays there for three months. All of the sudden she is "Booted" to America. No pun intended. :D She meets Edward and Alice, then havoc arises. ALL HUMAN. Read and Review.


**BPOV:**

"Dad, I think I'm going to miss it here," I guaranteed. "I'm definitely going to miss you!" I cried, while giving him a big hug.

"Bells, I'm going to miss you too!" he replied returning the hug.

"Hey! Don't forget about your best friend!" I heard someone shout.

"Angela!" I jumped out of my dad's arms and straight into hers.

"That's what I thought!" she replied.

"Um…" I heard someone clear their throat behind us. I turned around and found Jacob standing there. I looked at him and grinned from ear to ear. I couldn't believe that my two best friends were here to see me off. This was the happiest day in my life.

"Who's idea was it to get the whole gang together?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Well I drove," Angela stated. "And Jacob tagged along."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"NOT!"

"SO!"

"GUYS!" they both looked at me in shock. "You don't have to fight about it. I'm just glad that you are both here!" I mushed them into a group hug with me. Dad was among them joining in the fun. Minutes passed, and I didn't want to leave. Going to America really scared the crap right out of me! I just hope I could fit in among the Americans.

"Bella," my dad began. "You might want to get going, so you don't miss your flight."

"Okay. Tell mom that I love her and I wish she were here." I added.

"Will do." he replied. I gave one more quick group hug and turned to get on my plane.

"Buona fortuna!"

"Buon viaggio!"

"Arrivederci!"

"Ti amo!" I shouted back to the three of them.

**EPOV:**

"I can't believe that we are going to have our own foreign exchange student!" Alice said for like the millionth time today. "And from Italy!"

"Alice I know that it is all very exciting, but will you stop telling me! It's getting very annoying!" I responded.

"Sorry Edward I will stop promise… I wonder when they will get here!"

"ALICE!"

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly. "I'm just very excited."

"I would have never guessed," I said sarcastically.

"You are a funny one Mr. Eddykins," she said tapping my head lightly with her fist.

Emmett apparently came up with that stupid nickname, but every time Alice said it, it was cute. She was the only one I let use it. She looked at me waiting for my answer, "Yes, I'm hilarious!" her beautiful grin urged me to continue. "We should probably get to the airport and wait for whoever they are sending to this death hole!"

"Edward! Don't say that! This world is a beautiful place and you know it!" She jabbed her finger in my shoulder. "Plus. You just proved that you are just as excited as I am to meet this person!"

"Yes you got me. I am just as excited." I denied.

"Well in that case," she started to reach for my arm. "Let's go!"

She dragged me out of the house to her yellow porché. We passed Rosalie on our way into the garage. She was bent over planting flowers in the front bed.

"Where're you two headed to?" she asked.

"Airport!" Alice shouted shutting her car door and immediately started the car. I wasn't quite sure if Rosalie heard Alice's answer, until she nodded. Then she continued what she was doing as if we never even spoke.

"Alice will you slow down!" I hollered as she backed out of the driveway and sped down the highway. "They might not even be there yet!"

"Calm down Eddie," she responded using yet another nickname Emmett has given me. "If she isn't there we'll wait."

"Fine, but how will they know who we are and if we are picking them up?"

"Um…" She reached over me, into the jockey box and pulled out a napkin and a pen. "Here, write on this." she grinned and handed them to me.

" Do we even know what their name is?" I quizzed.

"Um… crap! I knew it five minutes ago!" she raved. "Let me think… um… Bella! That's it! Her name is Bella!"

I scribbled her name on the napkin.

"Ed, write it so she'll be able to read it," she complained pulling out and around a slow car in front of us not slowing down a tick.

"Fine," I pulled out a new napkin and wrote her name legibly. "Here, happy?" I held the napkin in front of her face so she could read it.

"Perfection!" she remarked, saying nothing more until we were in the airport parking lot, slamming our doors and hurrying inside the building.


End file.
